New York City Blues
by bean12345
Summary: The war is over. Percy is depressed and confused. Annabeth feels lost and a new war has begun. This time Annabeth and her army vs. Percy alone. Who will win. Read from the point of views of new characters like Sally, Grover and more.


**A Percy Jackson Story**

New York City Blues

 _Chapter 1_

 **Sally Jackson**

Sally was alone in her apartment. Waiting. Waiting for Paul and Percy. Percy was Who-knows-where doing Who-knows-what with _. He was always on quests with Annabeth but this Particular quest was taking quite a long period of time. Exactly 3 months, 5 days, 16 hours, 38 minutes and 15-16-17…. seconds. I mean, he Iris messaged her… So he wasn't really being disrespectful.

As for Paul, he just opened his school again after Percy exploded it. Don't worry, he does it all the time. Paul was Sally's 2nd husband. Well first but, long story. Long story short, Poseidon (Percy's birth dad) left on a trip and never came back. He and Sally never had the chance to marry.

Paul owned Goode High School. That is where Percy met the snake-dragon lady Kelli. After Percy left, Sally and Paul got some "quality time"; still aware the world was ending.

Sally could see through the mist. So could Paul. Dream couple huh…

 _Chapter 2_

 **Percy Jackson**

Percy and Annabeth rarely fought. This fight was really intense. So intense, Percabeth almost broke up… So intense, it became that Taylor Swift song.

"I can't believe you!" Annabeth cried, "Ever since Gaea rose from your stupid nosebleed, you've changed… You treat us badly and you stay in your cabin for days. Can we just go back to being Seaweed brain and Wise girl?!"

He was falling into a black hole and nobody could pull him out. The last thing he needed was this.

"I just need some alone time. I-I… I just don't feel like talking. You're overreacting. And remember, no comment on my nose.

For 4-5 years we have been on endless quests. Demigods should have breaks too! Endless deaths, giants, Tartarus, Gaea…" Percy answered.

Annabeth. Percy could tell she was furious. Gods. Couldn't she calm down?

"WHAT!"The tone Annabeth used was stormier than her eyes; which were storm gray, like her mom's (Athena). When you looked at her in the eyes, it felt like her eyes were piercing through your body."I can't believe you just said that! We've gone everywhere together and you want to end that?!"

"No… Gods, Annabeth… Don't you think you're overreacting? I mean… Cut me some slack."

Just then, Jason and Piper came in.

"Hey… um... " Piper said," We can hear you two fighting from the (*help me find a place selin). Is everything ok?"

"Yeah... " I said," It's just that Wise Girl here is overreacting and giving me a hard time"

"Ho no… Seaweed Brain here is… You know what? Percy i'm sorry… you were right. It's been awhile since-"

"Oh so NOW you're apologizing… Well-"

And suddenly, Annabeth stood up and walked out. Percy was angry. He was so angry he didn't eat that night. Every time Annabeth and him looked at each other, Percy felt like the temperature dropped to -0 fahrenheit.

 _Chapter 3_

 **Annabeth**

Percy, Percy, Percy… How do you anger me? Annabeth felt like she was holding the sky again. But instead, it was getting heavier and heavier. The sky wasn't the sky anymore, it was their friendship.

"Annabeth sat on her messy bed and laid down. She laid down and closed her eyes.

Annabeth dreamed she was back in New Rome. Fire was around her but it wasn't hot. Suddenly, Percy's face appeared.

"Cut me some slack. Cut me some slack." Over and over, said the face. The fire swallowed her.

The scenery changed and Annabeth was back in Arachne's cave. Arachne turned around and said,

"What good has he done for you. Look at yourself! Now that Piper girl; watch out she's a-"

And Annabeth woke up to Grover shaking her.

"Thank the Gods! You missed dinner! It's 3 in the morning and you should probably come see this!"

 _Chapter 4_

 **Grover**

Grover had the best night ever… until…

 _Chapter 5_

 **Piper**

Piper was left a note on her bed after mess hall. _Meet me on the beach at 3:00 AM_

And of course she went. Only to see Percy sitting in the sand with flowers and a blanket.

"Percy! What… Is Jason hiding here? What's-"

Percy put his finger to her lips. "Shhh… Annabeth might hear you!"

"And why don't you want her to her me? She is your girlfriend after all?"

Percy hesitated. "Well… I think she's too aggressive sometimes. And Jason too. Don't you think it's time for a change?"

Piper didn't want to change. Sure Annabeth was aggressive; and Jason too but that didn't mean Percy should cheat! Percy leaned in and before Piper could react? Percy kissed her.

 _Chapter 6_

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth was watching the whole thing. She never meant for it to go this far! Tomorrow she was going to try to apologize. But it was too late. She burst into tears and ran into Grover's arms.

"I'm going to go back to my bed... If you see Percy, tell him… tell him… tell him what you think is appropriate. Tomorrow, i'm going to New York."

 _Chapter 7_

 **Percy**

Percy heard crying and pulled away. Annabeth.

Percy ran to the sound, hid behind a bush and heard,

"Tomorrow, i'm going to New York." When she left, he jumped up from behind the bush and saw Grover.

" Grover you really-" Percy started.

Grover stopped him and said,

"Real nice thing you did there buddy, she said she was going to apologize. She also said, and I quote, ""If you see Percy, tell him what you think is appropriate. Tomorrow, i'm going to New York."" I can't believe you. She is your Girlfriend!"

"Listen, Grover, Piper-"

But she was gone.

 _Chapter 8_

 **Piper**

Piper left when she saw Annabeth run away. She followed Annabeth to her bunk.

"Listen Annabeth-" Piper started.

Annabeth ran over to her and cried in her arms for a minute. "I know… he left you a note and you tried to stop him. I forgive you. I just CAN'T believe he would do that. I promise not to tell Jason. Just do me a favor, tomorrow, slap Percy for me. Ok? I'm leaving NOW."

"Annabeth, you can't be serious. I'll go get Chiron and-"

"No. He just passed the limit. I'll tell Chiron right before I leave. Good-bye Piper…"

And Piper left.

Piper felt like she just lost her best friend, which she had!

The next day during breakfast, Chiron announced that Annabeth was retired and left for New York that morning. Percy looked at the same time happy and heartbroken.

Piper went up to him after breakfast and slapped him before walking away.

 _Chapter 9_

 **Percy**

she did it. she actually left Camp Half-Blood. Her home for 9 years. He felt like he lost all feeling. And not just because Piper slapped him HARD! He TOTALLY deserved that.

After Breakfast, Chiron walked/galloped up to Percy and asked him questions about Annabeth. Percy told Chiron he wanted to talk about it in private. Grover then appeared out of nowhere and said he was coming. No discussion. I don't blame him for hating me now.

 _Chapter 10_

 **Grover**

I hate Percy now. I asked to come along as a witness for Annabeth. After all she's been through, she needs a good friend.

 _Chapter 11_

 **Sally Jackson**

Chiron Iris messaged Sally saying that she had to pick up Percy from camp for "unacceptable behavior." What is this… School?! I'm going to have to talk to Percy. NOW!


End file.
